Dia de las madres
by Candoreable
Summary: Rex quiere buscar un regalo perfecto para Holiday en este dia especial.


**Un one-shot dedicado a este dia, espero les guste.**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex (¿O si?)**

**Día de las madres**

Hoy era 10 de mayo, en Estados Unidos es un día común pero no en México porque es el día en que se les festeja a las mamás, esas personas que nos cuidan desde que nacemos y nos guían en el camino del bien.

Rex leyó esto en un artículo de Internet, ya sabía la existencia de ese día en el mundo pero no le había dado importancia hasta ahora. La razón era porque no tenía una mamá a quien festejarle o al menos eso pensaba.

Hace unos meses se dio cuenta cuando Holiday lo cuidaba, se preocupaba por él, se comportaba dulce y él se sentía feliz no era por estar enamorado de ella sino por tener a una madre. Quería hacerle algo para agradecerle todo eso, solo que necesitaba saber cómo. "Necesita ser algo especial" Pensó Rex y de pronto se le ocurrió la idea de comprarle un regalo.

El muchacho salió de Providencia para dirigirse a la ciudad y encontrar un regalo perfecto para ella. Miró en las miles de tiendas que había pero no encontraba nada perfecto. "Revise cada tienda para comprar lo mejor que encontré: champú. Debí tener la idea antes de que se agotaran las cosas".

De pronto ve unos zapatos de tacón dorados que Holiday admiraba en las revistas de moda que leía. Decidió comprárselos hasta que miró el espantoso precio de $5000 dólares, "¿Son de Milán los zapatos?" se pregunta. Tenía la cantidad necesaria, el problema es que le quedarían $3 y quería una comprar la nueva videoconsola PlayWii360, "Holiday, espero que te vayan a gustar" Le pide al encargado que le de los costosos zapatos y los compra.

Con la intención de regresar a los cuarteles no iba ser posible cuando sonó su intercomunicador. "Tranquilos ya voy de regreso" Respondió Rex y Seis le contesta "No es eso, un EVO esta en tu área y ataca a las personas". Holiday tendría que esperar su regalo por el momento, nuestro héroe salió volando para buscar al monstruo y lo encuentra, un EVO parecido a un humano solo que verde y con muchos brazos gigantes.

Rex usa su espada para atacarlo y el EVO lo golpea antes que le hiciera daño, el chico contraataca con las botas gigantes y aplasta al EVO. Este le lanza un auto con solo un golpe en la mano, no habría sido un problema si no fuera que ese golpe le arrebató la bolsa con el regalo que sostenía y el auto explotó al chocar en una gasolinera. "Ahora si estoy enojado" Usa sus puños metálicos y manda al EVO a chocar en un edificio, se apresura y lo cura.

Ya de regreso en su cuarto se sentía enojado, gasto dinero en algo que se quemó y no tenía nada que darle a la doctora. De la nada se le ocurrió cocinarle algo a Holiday, a cabo que siempre ella ha querido que el supiera cocinar y dejar de comer comida chatarra.

Rex va a la cocina de Providencia para encontrarla vacía, cocinaría un espagueti a la boloñesa. Tenía listo la receta y los ingredientes, faltaba cocinar. Hacia paso a paso como indicaba la receta, por el momento le iba bien cuando Bobo le habló por celular para que viera algo importante, el corre inmediatamente. Vuelve a la cocina después de descubrir que solo lo llamó para ver que venció su record en los videojuegos "Estúpido Bobo y sus estúpidas grandiosas maniobras en el juego" Se quejaba entre diente "Ahora debo prender la estufa" Enciende el cerillo y explota el lugar. La alarma de incendio suena, corren a apagar el incendio y a salvar a Rex.

Rex se encontraba en tratamiento en la enfermería, sufrió unas quemaduras leves gracias a que se protegió de la explosión con sus puños metálicos. Holiday se le acercó en el momento que el herido despertó y le gritó "¡¿Qué diablos hacías allí?" Rex respondió "Cocinando para ti" la doctora se quedo sorprendida con eso "Quería agradecerte por los cuidados que me has dado en el dia de las madres, en México, con darte espagueti solo que por accidente encendí un cerillo sin acordarme que deje el gas abierto. Antes te iba a dar los zapatos que deseabas pero se quemaron gracias a un EVO. Lo importante aquí es que eres una como una mamá para mí y aprecio lo que haces por mí. Te amo mamá"

Holiday se echó a llorar y abrazarlo "Ya no estoy molesta, ahora sé que fue por amor y por mí. Te he querido y ahora más al tener un hijo, ese es un regalo especial." Los dos se siguen abrazando, Rex logró demostrar su afecto a Holiday aunque no de la manera que esperaba.

**Sean buenos con sus mamás este dia, y no solo hoy todos los dias al no saber como serían nuestras vidas sin ellas.**


End file.
